Barro y Sangre
by Taniuskey
Summary: Tras su encuentro con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Deidara encuentra a su maestro agonizante... pero un artista jamas desaparece.ONESHOT YAOI SasoxDei


_Este es el primer fic dramático que escribo. Necesitaba escribir algo así, no se muy bien el motivo._

_Perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía, pro mi teclado esta loco y no escribe los acentos, así que me las tengo que apañar como sea con el word u.u De todas formas, me he esforzado bastante respecto a la escritura, espero que os guste! _

* * *

_**Barro y Sangre**_

Deidara se quedo sin palabras. Acababa de regresar del bosque en el cual se había enfrentado al Jinchuriki del Kyubi… y se encontró con aquello. El abatimiento le impidió hablar, gritar, moverse…ni siquiera era capaz de gesticular.

Sasori yacía en el suelo, boca abajo. Dos katanas le atravesaban el corazón, su único punto vital. El rubio estaba paralizado, reflejando una expresión de puro horror en el rostro. Sintió que un escalofrió y un dolor insoportable le recorrían todo su magullado cuerpo.

Al fin reaccionó, corriendo con torpeza hacia el pelirrojo. Cada paso que daba se traducía por un dolor insufrible en ambas piernas y apenas podía respirar. Posiblemente tenía varias costillas rotas.

Llegó junto a Sasori, se arrodilló con dificultad a su lado, girándole con el único brazo que le quedaba y alzándole con delicadeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Dei…dara.

Sasori, agonizante, apenas podía hablar. Un hilo de sangre le caía por la comisura de la boca y sus ojos le miraban perdidos.

-Sasori-danna…

A Deidara no le salían las palabras del dolor… pero era un dolor diferente.

Un dolor que le oprimía fuertemente el pecho, clavándole las garras en el corazón.

Aquel con quien había compartido sus sentimientos, aprensiones, emociones, buenos y malos momentos…

Aquella persona a la que había entregado su corazón y su vida entera…

Se estaba muriendo.

Su primer impulso fue el de gritar y llorar de desesperación. Sin embargo, su compañero le obligó a reprimirse.

-No llores por mí, por favor.- pidió.

-No hables!! Pedire ayuda!!

Deidara iba a levantarse e ir en busca de alguien, pero Sasori le aferró fuertemente, impidiéndoselo.

-Me queda poco… y quiero estar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado. No te marches…

-Que estas diciendo?? Hum??

-Quiero regalarte mis últimos momentos. Quédate junto a mí.- suplicó con dificultad mientras aflojaba su agarre.

Deidara sabía que Sasori no aguantaría mucho. Si deseaba pasar sus últimos momentos con él, así sería.

Sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su brazo cercenado. No pudo reprimir encogerse y proferir un quejido mal disimulado.

-Parece que as vuelto a perder un brazo.-dijo Sasori observando como brotaba la sangre de su compañero- Siempre has sido muy impulsivo… seguro que esa ha sido la causa.-le reprendió.

Deidara se esforzó lo inimainable por seguir la conversación como si todo fuese normal.

-Tienes razón… me dejé llevar, hum.

-Las manos de un artista son lo más importante para él, recuérdalo. El arte nace de la mente, y crece con el talento de las manos. Es la forma de manifestar nuestras almas, de alcanzar la perfección. No es solo la creación de cosas, sino el pensar que con esas cosas podrás cambiar el mundo.

-Tu eres quien me ha enseñado todo eso, Sasori-danna.- asintió Deidara.

El rubio se percató de que unas gotas de lluvia cayeron en el rostro de Sasori, rompiéndose en mil pedazos de cristal. Deseo llorar aun con más fuerza que antes, angustiado.

-No puedo seguir sin ti…

-No vuelvas a decir eso.- ordenó Sasori solemnemente.

Deidara intentó calmar su agitada respiración.

-Qué haré si tu no estas junto a mi, hum??

-Aun tienes que hacer de tu vida una obra de arte.

-No me lo has enseñado todo.

-Eso es por que ya lo has aprendido todo por ti mismo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasori.

-Tú también me has enseñado algo muy valioso.

Deidara le miro interrogante.

-Me has enseñado a amar.

Su compañero le abrazo fuertemente.

-No te vayas.- suplicó de nuevo.- Por favor, no desaparezcas.

Sasori volvió a sonreír.

-Un artista jamás desaparece.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, Sasori-danna. No quiero estar solo.

-No estarás solo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Sabes que será así… mientras no me olvides.

-No podré aguantar la tristeza demasiado tiempo. No soy tan fuerte como tu.

Sasori se quedo sin respiración unos momentos, oprimido por el dolor.

-Cuando estés triste, sonríe.-aconsejó.- Llorar es demasiado fácil.

El silencio reino entre ellos. Cada vez llovía más. Sasori apartó un mechón húmedo de rostro empapado de Deidara, recreándose después en sus facciones, acariciando tiernamente su cuello. Lo atrajo hacia si con suavidad, acercando sus labios hasta que estos casi rozaban.

-Prométeme que no me olvidarás.

Deidara no aguantó más. Unas lágrimas brotaron de su único ojo y se deslizaron por su mejilla para luego caer en la frente de Sasori.

-Nunca te olvidare, Sasori-danna.

Sus labios al fin establecieron contacto, uniéndose en el que seria su ultimo y apasionado beso. Deidara bebió de él, grabando cada una de las emociones que le poseían en aquel momento.

Sasori respondió de la misma manera, hundiendo sus manos en el cabello del rubio, saboreando cada sensación.

Se quedaron así largo tiempo, compartiendo sus labios en mitad de la lluvia.

Pero Deidara se percató de que Sasori ya no respondía a sus caricias. Los brazos de su compañero reposaban inertes sobre sus hombros. Sus labios estaban fríos…

El rubio se separó de él para comprobar lo que mas se temía.

Sasori estaba muerto.

Todo su mundo se le vino encima, aplastándole con su descomunal peso, provocándole una horrible y desesperante sensación de claustrofobia. Una garra aferraba su corazón, que latía descontroladamente queriendo salir de su pecho.

No podía aceptarlo…

Se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Sasori-danna!- llamó mientras le agarraba de los hombros.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-SASORI-DANNA!!!

Comenzó a sacudirle, con la esperanza de que su maestro abriera los ojos una vez más.

Su propia sangre se mezclaba con la de Sasori, creando un fango de color escarlata a su alrededor. Toda su vida se había convertido en ruinas, en despojos. Ya no tenía un pilar en el que apoyarse.

No podo reprimirse mas, no quería reprimirse.

Gritó.

Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, abrazando fuertemente a Sasori, llorando desconsoladamente, derramando todas las lagrimas contenidas, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Sasori.

Grito y lloró hasta el agotamiento.

Se derrumbó sobre el fango rojizo, aun abrazando a su maestro. No quería soltarlo.

Se mantuvo así una hora más, sin moverse. Tenia todo el cuerpo congelado, su torso y sus piernas chillaban del sufrimiento, la hemorragia de su brazo mutilado le mareaba y su cara estaba llena de barro y sangre.

Pero no pensó en separarse de su maestro ni un solo momento.

Tembló violentamente ante una nueva serie de dolores y escalofríos.

Lo último en lo que pensó antes de perder la conciencia fue en cumplir el deseo de Sasori: cambiar el mundo.

Cambiar el mundo con barro y sangre.

* * *

_Eso fue todo. Ójala os haya gustado y haya tocado vuestra vena sensible xD Dejad reviews por favor!! Que es mi primer drama!! xDD_


End file.
